


I Miss You So Far (Wolfstar)

by majesticdragonair



Series: 2017 OTP Advent Calendar Challenge (Wolfstar) [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Day Thirteen: You made me an ugly Christmas sweater.A year and a half after being reunited, Sirius and Remus fix their relationship finally to the way they remember it as.





	I Miss You So Far (Wolfstar)

**Author's Note:**

> title from cemetery drive by my chemical romance
> 
> this one is a favourite of mine, just saying

“Remus Lupin,” Sirius said slowly, holding up the yellow jumper in his hands, a series of Christmas animals stitched over the pattern in black and white. He faced the man he was talking to with a startled look. “When the fuck did you learn to make this?”

Remus was grinning, knowing Sirius loved these types of things, and sat up straighter on his space on the couch. Sirius was sitting in front of the fire, the two deciding to unwrap their gifts from the other Christmas Eve, alone.

It’d taken a long while for the two to become accustomed with the other, to be use to the other’s habits and needs. But Remus was glad to have someone around with him now, reminding himself constantly that he wasn’t alone anymore, that his more-than-best-friend was back and was innocent. He took a deep breath at the thought. “Molly taught me, and I know you loved to get these from the Potter’s after you moved in.”

It was almost bittersweet, mentioning how Sirius ran away at fifteen from the house they were currently residing in. mentioning anything from the days before now was always hard, but Remus knew it was the right thing to say when he saw the soft smile pass Sirius’ lips as he looked down at the sweater, nodding looking back up. “Yeah Moons, I do. Thank you.

“Now, my turn.” He said. He hesitated for a moment before slipping the jumper over his short sleeve night shirt, no doubt to be sweating in the matter of minutes, but he did care. Sirius stood up with his wrapped gift (which looked awfully like a book) and sat next to Remus, handing him the package with the small words of, “Happy Christmas.”

Remus unwrapped the package, and Sirius couldn’t help but notice how indifferent it was of him, always peeling off where the tape was and never ripping the paper excitedly. He noticed how Remus’s thin fingers froze to rock when he saw the front of the book, which had a moving photo of Remus with a stag, black dog and rat (which was perched on his shoulder). The picture moved to show Lily holding the camera, who was happily smiling to her boys.

Remus slowly diverted his eyes to the real Sirius, who was smiling a small smile, almost shy. “Padfoot, what…” he trailed off.

“Just open it, Remus.”

When he did as told, he was bombarded by pages of moving photographs, pasted in the middle of pages with writing around it. A lot of them were of just the two of them, intimate with each other, and Remus could pinpoint the image in which happened right after they got together. Sirius was laughing loudly, and Remus was kissing his cheek sloppily, a matching smile of happiness stretched on his lips. The photos featured places of Hogsmade, the Gryffindor Common Room or James’s house.

As he flipped pages, he started to remember everything from Hogwarts. A rainy date in the Shrieking Shack with Sirius, studying with Peter and Lily, reading with James, watching James and Sirius at their Quidditch matches.

Their first apartment, seeing Lily and James’s home, Lily crying when James proposed (even though she was the one who jokingly asked him to ask already), their wedding, Lily finding out she was pregnant. After that, there was so many of Harry, and much more of Harry and Sirius then he’d expected.

When Remus turned the page again, the two photos on the two pages were too different. The one of the left was of Padfoot and Remus asleep on James’ couch, Harry clinging to the dog for life as he slept as well. Remus swallows as he clearly remembers that being two nights before Halloween of 1981.

The one on the right is of Remus, sitting on the same couch as he is right now. Compared to the one taken over ten years ago, Remus’ hair as gotten greyer, less curly, skin paler but still healthy, more scarred. He was laughing, Harry, Ron and Hermione next to him as they had cups of hot chocolate. The image was taken a few nights prior, and knows Sirius must’ve taken it when he was too distracted by Ron’s silly jokes.

He finally, after what felt like years (after all, he just went through a photo album of his life in Hogwarts) to Sirius, who was looking intently. Remus didn’t say anything, but he offered a weak smile. “Thank you,” was all he could get out, and even he knew how lamed he sounded.

Sirius did too, his face falling slightly. But Remus caught himself quickly, shaking his head. “It’s so… surreal, to see all these years in photos. I feel so old,” he added, thinking himself stupid until Sirius laughed lightly.

“I found them in a box in my room,” Sirius started after he finished. “And, I don’t know- I cried. I miss them a lot, I miss you-“

“I’m here and not leaving, Sirius,” Remus cut off, in a serious tone, firm.

Sirius smiled. “I know. But I miss what we use to be.”

A quiet ‘oh’ is all that passes through Remus’ lips, surprised by what Sirius had said. They had been dating for nearly four years before Sirius was sent off to Azkaban, but as he sits next to his oldest friend, he doesn’t feel any different to him then he did before. He takes a deep breath when he realizes this, “I do too.”

They lock eyes, soft smiles on their lips. Sirius is nervous when he speaks, which doesn’t fit him. Remus was always the nervous one, with Sirius being too over-confident for his own good. It was sometimes hard to forget what prison did to Sirius sometimes. He snapped out of his thoughts when a hand ghosted over his cheek, Sirius’ voice shaking, “Can I...”

He doesn’t get to finish, Remus already gently pressing their lips together, soft and controlled. They both relax into each other, as if fourteen years hadn’t gone by since they’d last kissed.


End file.
